Songfics
by polloha
Summary: 1. Wake me up when september ends. Trent&Gwen 2. Youre Beautiful. Trent&Courtney 3 Behind blue eyes. Duncan&Courtney
1. Chapter 1

Todo al rededor de el era, naranja, marrón y estaba tendido en el suelo, los arboles estaban secos y las hojas bajo ellos, el oji-verde veía a través de su ventana el bello paisaje que tenia ante el.

El muchacho estaba muy cambiado ahora era mas reservado y es comprensible…. Supongo.

"_**El verano ha llegado y se ha ido"**_

Este chico estaba devastado, se sentía caído, justamente como las hojas de afuera y desprotegido, vulnerable y débil como aquellos arboles, que se congelaran cuando el invierno llegue.

Afuera el clima era agradable, adentro había una tensión desagradable una agonía insoportable, y un silencio, pues silencioso…

A su mente recuerdos llegaban, recuerdos que le hacían retorcer su alma, tan solo nadie había visto ese lado de el, porque nadie lo había conocido tanto como el…

Seguramente aun no podía llegar a comprender la situación todavía –Creo que es cierto –Dijo hablando para el mismo –Las chicas como ella ya no quieren a alguien que les abra la puerta del coche, que las haga sentir bien, que piensen en ellas antes que en uno mismo…

"_**El inocente nunca puede durar"**_

-Desearía nunca haberla conocido, solo aplasto mi corazón, dañando mis sentimientos y humillándome frente a todos, se que no tiene la culpa de que mi vida sea miserable, pero contribuyo a hacerla de ese modo…

"_**Despiértame cuando termine septiembre"**_

-Estoy herido mas que molesto, estoy lastimado mas que enfadado, pero sobre todo aun la sigo amando, quisiera ya no seguirla extrañando pero es inevitable, quisiera tenerla a mi lado pero es irremediable, ella ya encontró a alguien mas, ella ya ni de mi se a de acordar, no se que hice que la molesto, y no voy a pasar toda mi vida pensándolo, lo único que quería, era, cuidarla, protegerla, amarla, y ella destruyo mi alma, solo quería ayudarla, quisiera olvidarla, pero su recuerdo es lo único que me mantiene completamente vivo, ¿Quién soy yo? Si todos me han dejado solo, y a nadie le importo.

"_**Como mi padre ha venido a pasar, siete años se han ido tan rápido"**_

-Quisiera cerrar los ojos bien fuerte, abrirlos, y estar con el y nunca conocerte, lamentablemente amor, no se puede –Dijo el joven suspirando.

"_**Despiértame cuando termine septiembre" **_

El joven tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir…

_Los recuerdos de tu rostro sonriéndome vienen a mi mente, torturándome lentamente, ¿Recuerdas lo bien que nos la pasábamos? ¿Recuerdas esa canción que cantábamos? Porque yo aun la recuerdo, lo único que no recuerdo es el sonido de tu voz, hace años que no me dices nada, ni siquiera me saludas, ni te atreves a mirarme, una vez lo hiciste, te mire y sonreí mas tu no lo hiciste, que mal me sentí, eso si fue muy triste ¡Dime ya que diablos te hice! _

"_**Aquí viene la lluvia otra vez, la caída de estrellas empapando mi dolor otra vez convirtiéndonos en lo que somos" **_

_Mi cabeza te recuerda como si fueras una fotografía y analiza cada momento como si fuera una pelicul, lamentablemente te recuerdo justo como recuerdo a mi padre, lamentablemente la única que puede comprender ahora eres tu ya que el se ha ido a un lugar mejor…_

"_**Como mi memoria descansa pero nunca olvida lo que perdí, despiértame cuando termine septiembre"**_

Lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por los ojos de aquel joven, relatarlo nunca fue fácil, pero tenia que sacarlo, escribirlo fue una excelente idea, la tinta se corrió gracias a las gotas de sal, pero la carta se podía leer definitivamente bien.

"_**El verano ha llegado y se ha ido, el inocente no puede durar, despiértame cuando termine septiembre"**_

_Recuerdo el sonido de la vida que solía escuchar cuando el vivía, luego murió y te conocí, mis oídos percibieron de nuevo esa misma canción, mis ojos vieron la luz y mi corazón se alegro, eres demasiado especial, seguro que yo lo era para ti, la vida me sonrió mandándome un ángel, que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga para después convertirse en mi novia justo antes de comenzar la primavera le entregué mi vida, le regale mi corazón, la miraba a los ojos para darle mi amor, la ayude en todo y ¿Como me lo pago? Bueno eso tu lo sabes, mejor de lo que lo se yo…_

"_**Suenan las campana otra vez como lo hicieron cuando la primavera comenzó, despiértame cuando termine septiembre"**_

_Te conocí, eso quiero creer, te ame de eso no hay duda. Enserio ¿Te caía bien? Quiero que me contestes, pero esta vez hazlo, por el amor de dios, segura… No se donde todo se complico solo se que de repente un día todo fallo, repaso mi mente y todo es alegría recuerdos con tigo donde convivimos con armonía, y te aseguro que no era fingida, no se porque de repente todo fallo y fue como tan rápido que ni siquiera hubo tiempo para pedir perdón (por lo que sea que te dijeron o viste que yo hice o dije…)_

"_**Aquí viene la lluvia otra vez, la caída de estrellas empapando mi dolor otra vez" **_

_Recordar por momentos se siente bien, hasta que vuelves a la realidad…_

"_**Convertirse en lo que somos, como mi memoria descansa pero **_**nunca**_** olvida lo que perdí"**_

_Por eso me imagino querida Gwen, que si soñar no es estar en la realidad y cuando estoy fuera de tal me siento feliz, quiero dormir por siempre para soñar eternamente…_

"_**Despiértame cuando termine septiembre"**_

_¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tal vez lo sepas, ya que eres muy lista…_

"_**El verano a llegado y se ha ido, el inocente no puede durar, despiértame cuando termine septiembre"**_

_Si, todos vamos por el mismo camino. No, no pienses que me adelante, no llores si estas o piensas hacerlo se que aun te quedan unos cuantos sentimientos, yo lloraría si tu te fueras, pero tu no debes hacerlo porque __**Como mi padre he venido a pasar, ya veras que veinte años se abran pasado muy rápido **__y me gustaría decirte que __**me despertaras cuando termine septiembre,**__ y lo aras recordándome cada vez que __**termine septiembre.**_

El oji-verde doblo la hoja a la mitad y la metió en un sobre firmado con su nombre en el remitente y Gwen en el destinatario, lo dejo en la mesa junto al retrato de aquella dulce pareja.

Días después cuando se llevaban las cosas de Trent, la viuda y ahora solitaria madre del pobre enamorado muchacho visualizó aquel papel junto aquel retrato, la señora hizo lo que suponía que tenia que hacer fue a casa de la Gótica para entregarle los dos artículos, no iba a salir de la boca de esa mujer, no iba a ser ella la que le dijera la trágica noticia, supuso que su hijo ya se había encargado de todo por medio de ese escrito, toco la puerta, ella abrió se los tendió y la muchacha los agarro, la señora se fue y Gwen dentro de su casa miro por un tiempo su felicidad de aquel septiembre que compartió con su novio miro el papel y no entendió de lo que se trataba, hasta que comenzó a leerlo, un dolor la invadió ganas de matarse ella también y no pudo cumplir uno de los deseos que su nov… su ex-novio había planteado en aquella carta, la chica no contuvo y lloro, lloro, y lloro, hasta que se quedo dormida en el sillón, despertó porque escucho ruidos, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie, seguro debió haber sido un ruido de afuera. Rápidamente comenzó a pensar en Trent, ella lo comprendía tanto y el a ella, ninguno de los dos tenia padre por diferentes motivos, pero al fin de cuentas daba lo mismo y cuando encontraron amor del bueno ella lo hecho todo a perder, había sido una verdadera mala persona.

No fue en su cuarto, ni en la entrada de la puerta, fue en la sala principal donde coloco el retrato del vivo amor, para que cualquiera que entrara, lo viera y preguntara, ella comenzara a decir palabras hermosas y verídicas, no de aquel amor que se tenían, si no de aquella fuerza y magnetismo, que le tenia a aquel gran ser que era increíble y que aun seguía viviendo, que no podía traerlo, y que no podían verlo, porque solo podía _**Despertarlo cuando terminara Septiembre…**_

¿Cómo estuvo? La verdad que no me esforcé en nada al hacerlo lo hice ayer en la madrugada, solo tuve que pensar en dos viejos amigos(a los cuales dedico este song fic.) y las palabras fluyeron cual agua XD Espero que les haya agradado, por favor, nunca se los pido pero ahora me veo obligada a hacerlo quiero saber si les pareció bien:D o malD: y que mejor si me dejas un Review:) estoy pensando en hacer mas song fics pero necesito saber si les gusta o no con cinco Reviews seria feliz:D claro que si se pueden mas pues mas^^ pero si no con cinco solo cinco bueno los dejo se me cuidan:) los quiero:)


	2. Chapter 2

Se levanto con ganas de correr a todas partes no sabía a dónde ir solo sabía que se sentía feliz….

El teléfono sonó al mismo tiempo que posaba su pie sobre el frio y liso piso, la emoción hizo que saltara de la cama, apenas eran las seis de la mañana pero sabía de todo corazón que a través de esa llamada telefónica le darían buenas noticias, corrió hasta la sala y descolgó el teléfono esperanzado, una sonrisa se dibujo sobre su rostro estaba satisfecho había hecho sus sueños realidad y cuando sus padres lo supieran estarían orgulloso de el…

Las buenas noticias era lo único que alegraba el corazón de ese joven, el era alto, inteligente, ojos verdes, cabello negro y tez blanca, sin duda era muy guapo, pero no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor a lo que eso se refería, nunca tuvo una verdadera novia, pero el seguía con la idea de encontrar a su alma gemela, necesitaba a una chica con personalidad, y que compartiera con el algunos gustos, sin duda que fuera inteligente, la apariencia era lo de menos, para el lo importante era lo que había en su cabeza y en su corazón…

"**Mi vida es brillante"**

Por lo pronto el no se preocupaba por eso, el sabia que en algún lugar del mundo una chica lo estaba esperando, y el también la estaba esperando a ella, era hermosa, lo sabía porque ya la había visto antes no daba importancia que eso sucedió solamente en sus sueños, el imaginaba a esa chica, el soñaba despierto y dormido con ella, seria especial, seria única, tendría sentimientos, sabría razonar, tendría alma y sabría amar por eso la amaba, cualquiera que oyera el relato de el joven se moriría de risa y el ya estaba arto de que nadie le creía, de que lo tomaban como loco y soñador, de que le dijeran que eso nunca iba a ser verdad, un día se canso de ser la burla de conocidos, amigos incluso hasta familiares, dedico su vida a estudiar y encerró sus sentimientos en su corazón ya jamás nadie lo iba a llamar soñador, ahora se sentía orgulloso, cuando el les diera la noticia de que había sido aceptado en la universidad de derecho las cosas iban a cambiar, el lo sabia…

"**Mi amor es puro"**

Fue a su baño y se dio uno muy rápido, salió se vistió, arreglo su cabello, cepillo sus dientes y se miro en el espejo, sonrió para si mismo…

Tomo sus llaves, cerro la casa y corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la estación del metro, que lo llevaría a un pueblo cercano para darles la notica a sus padres, pudo haberlos llamado, pero la adrenalina era tanta que necesitaba sentirse libre y quería dar las buenas noticias en persona…

Llego a la estación de Metro-bus, y se sentó en una banca que daba la vista a los teléfonos públicos, ahí se encontraba mucha gente hablado, entre esa multitud una joven de tez morena que sacudía la cabeza a modo de negación mientras sostenía el teléfono, algo en ella llamo la atención del oji-verde…

"_**Vi un ángel, de eso estoy seguro"**_

La muchacha suspiro y colgó el teléfono, camino y se sentó junto al oji-verde, su melena le cubría el rostro, el joven volteo a verla, ella estaba cabizbaja, el pensó que era una locura pero ya lo habían llamado loco mas de mil veces que decidió seguir las indicaciones que le daba su corazón.

-Hola –Dijo mientras volteaba a verla, ella levanto la cabeza.

-Hola –Dijo a casi susurro y con voz entrecortada

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto, la chica lo miro confuso aun con el cabello en la cara se podía notar su expresión. –Digo no tienes porque contarme nada, pero ¿Estás bien? –Ella seguía mirándolo confundida y solo se limito a negar con la cabeza –El pelinegro extendió su mano y la paso por el rostro de aquella muchacha, cuidadosamente retiro el cabello que la cubría y el sonrió al verla, ella no supo la razón pero también lo hizo, estaba confundida pero había algo en el que no le daba mala espina.

"_**Ella me sonrió en el metro"**_

El lo noto, cualquiera lo notaria, la morena estuvo llorando, el sintió algo en el corazón, quizá un poco de remordimiento, ¿Quién podría hacer sentir mal a una mujer tan bella como ella?

-Dijiste que no estabas bien ¿Qué hace que alguien como tú se sienta mal?

-¿Alguien como yo? –Dijo esta, su voz era tan delgada y clara, que parecía de un ángel.

-Si, alguien así de… -Las palabras del muchacho fueron interrumpidas, alguien lo había empujado y cayó al suelo, la morena lo miro con tristeza y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, el en el suelo miraba toda la escena, vio que quien lo había empujado era un tipo alto de tez blanca ojos azules y de muy mala apariencia, tenia pircings en todo el rostro y tenía una cresta teñida de color verde, sus jeans estaban rotos y sus zapatos sucios, portaba cadenas y un collar negro con picos alrededor, la morena fingió una sonrisa mientras el se sentaba en el que antes era el lugar de Trent, el la rodeo con su brazo, a ella parecía incomodarle, pero seguía ahí, el pelinegro se levanto del suelo y la miro, ella solo desvió la mirada y aparento felicidad.

"_**Ella estaba con otro hombre"**_

Decidió mirar hacia otro lado, se percato que tenía que subir a el metro, y se adentro a el, la morena y el pandillero subieron de igual forma al mismo metro-bus el cual estaba lleno de gente, el logro alcanzar asiento pero la pareja no lo hizo, solo se sostenían de barandales, el sabia que debía hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿Cómo llamar su atención? ¿Cómo hablarle si ni siquiera sabia su nombre?

"**Pero no perderé el sueño por eso, porque tengo un plan"**

Se armo de valor y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hey**, **_**tu hermosa! **_Sé que es atrevido decírtelo sin siquiera conocerte pero tu rostro no me dice nada mas, no se tu nombre, mucho menos tus apellidos, solo sé que _**Tu eres hermosa. **_–Estas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, todas las miradas se posaron sobre el incluso las de la pareja, había obtenido lo que había querido, sonrió y prosiguió –Veras nunca he sido así, siempre he sido tímido, pero hay algo en ti que quiere que mi timidez desaparezca, y creo que no estoy siendo muy atrevido al decirte esto, pues el mundo sabe que es verdad _**Eres hermosa, es cierto…**_ -dijo mientras señalaba a la morena que se veía preocupada, pero el desde su asiento pudo ver el leve sonrojo que le había provocado a la muchacha… Iba a proseguir ganas ni aliento le faltaban pero fue interrumpido por unas resonantes, sarcásticas y divertidas carcajadas de dicho acompañante.

-Enserio, se pasan, es decir ¿Estas ciego? ¿Crees que ella es hermosa? O ¿Crees que puedes ir de metro en metro engañando a las mujeres? –Preguntaba de modo desafiante mientras seguía riendo, ella bajo la cabeza, el lo noto.

-Tu no deberías de tratarla así ¡¿Quién te crees para hacerlo? -Dijo mientras gritaba y se dirigía hacia el punk.

-¡Me creo su novio! –Estas palabras pronunciadas de la sucia boca del pandillero desgarraron por dentro el corazón de aquel joven, sabía que era muy rápido, sabía que ni su nombre conocía, sabía que no era bueno llevarse por las apariencias, pero el sentía algo por esa chica, sentía que ella tenía sentimientos y sentía que tenia cerebro, lo más importante era que el pensaba que ya la había visto antes, tal vez en aquel sueño del que todos se burlaban, pero algo era seguro si ella no merecía estar con Trent, por lo menos se merecía un mejor trato…

"_**Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno y no se que hacer, porque nunca estaré contigo"**_

-Parece que te comieron la lengua, enserio deberías decidirte, ¿que eres un hablador o un mudo?-Dijo mientras seguía riendo y riendo, la muchacha respiraba pausada y profundamente era lo único que podía hacer para no llorar.

-Mira, es fácil, creo que si comienzo a hablar no entenderías ni una palabra de lo que te diga –Dijo ya molesto, los brillantes ojos celestes del punk se entre cerraron.

-Woow, estas a la defensiva, defendiendo a alguien que no conoces.

-¿Y? crees que eso no es bueno, porque yo creo que es más ridículo estar insultando a alguien que supongo conoces perfectamente. –El punk ya no aguanto mas, toda su ira contenida tenía que salir a luz, el metro freno en seco, en oji-verde cayó al suelo y el punk yacía arriba de el tratando de golpearlo, Trent trataba de esquivar todos los golpes que el lanzaba, la muchacha corrió hacia ellos y en un intento de detener a su novio fue golpeada accidentalmente por el oji-azul, el se dio cuenta, toda la gente exclamo, ella se llevo la mano a el rostro y comenzó a llorar, la fuerza de aquel tipo era tanta que si la logro a herir, dio un golpe final que fue a llegar justo a la nariz del peli negro, estaba sangrando, el punk fue con su novia y la abrazo ella correspondió al abrazo, estaba empapada en lagrimas, todos pensaban que era por el golpe pero el oji-verde sabía que era algo que ella tenía desde antes de subir al metro, su nariz derramaba sangre, se levanto del suelo, el conductor ordeno a los tres que bajaran del metro, Trent fue el primero en salir y aquel muchacho le metió el pie, lo que hizo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo todos abucharon a su alrededor, todos excepto ella que al no querer ver se escondió en el pecho de su novio quien aun la seguía abrazando. Después de que su novio terminara de reír a carcajadas los tres bajaron del metro.

-Y ¿que dirás cuando tu mami te pregunte que te paso?

-Ya déjalo –Interrumpió con su voz entre cortada y la cara empapada en lagrimas.

-¡No te metas! –Dijo mirándola mientras fruncía el ceño. Trent con la cara llena de sangre y con la ira contenida empujo al punk este soltó una carcajada –¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

-_**Ella llamo mi atención, cuando nos cruzamos, ella pudo darse cuenta que yo estaba flipando…**_ y yo me pude dar cuenta de todo lo que tu no te has dado cuenta, ¡ella no es feliz!

-Y dime tu ¿Ahora quien es feliz en el mundo? ¿Qué aun crees en los cuentos de hadas? Mira sabes que mejor desaparece de nuestra vida no necesitamos enanos que se metan en nuestra historia. –Dijo dándole una patada.

-¡Te dije que ya lo dejaras! –Dijo mientras ella lo empujaba a el, esta vez el no midió su fuerza y sus impulsos hicieron que la aventará de manera que ella quedo tirada en plena calle. Ella grito de una manera tan desgarradora que hizo que a Trent se le retorciera el alma, los dos muchachos reaccionaron demasiado tarde…

"_**Y no creo que la vuelva a ver, pero compartimos un momento que durara por siempre"**_

Dos días después:

Se encontraba en su casa todo vestido de negro, el no tenia por que asistir pero sentía que defería hacerlo, estaba apagado y triste, después de hablarlo con la policía y con sus padres el ya no quería recordar el asunto pero era inevitable, los recuerdos de aquella mujer venían a su mente _**Era hermosa**_ lo último que le dijo era que _**ella era hermosa **_ y _**era cierto**_ toda ella era hermosa hasta su nombre lo era….

No pudo evitar que una lagrima le resbalara por la mejilla, salió de su casa azotando la puerta, no se molesto siquiera en cerrarla con llave, se metió a el auto de sus padres y comenzó a conducir hacia donde debía ir, paso los dos semáforos dio vuelta a la derecha en la esquina y se detuvo en la tercer casa, estaciono su coche y bajo de el, cruzo la banqueta hasta llegar a la puerta, iba abrirla pero se detuvo al ver a cierto oji-azul estaba tirado en el césped con la cabeza abajo no tenia su cresta y estaba portando ropa del mismo color negro pero esta vez era elegante, dudo que fuera el, pero sus ojos lo delataron, Trent se sentó a lado del muchacho…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el punk mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Es difícil de explicarlo, se que no tuve mucho trato con ella… -Explicaba el oji-verde pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del oji-azul.

-_**Viste su cara en un lugar lleno… -**_dijo en forma irónica – ¿Por qué ella?

_**-**_ Veras desde pequeño era un chico tonto, que fantaseaba y que deseaba a una chica con las cualidades perfectas, y Courtney parecía mas que eso parecía una…

-¿Princesa?_** –**_Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba al cielo-¿Un ángel? Lo era… -Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón –Creo que fui un mal novio, sabes casi nunca peleábamos enserio, siempre eran peleas de juego pero un día antes de conocerte y de que pasara ese accidente, habíamos peleado por una tontería… -Hizo una pausa agarro aire y continuo…-Yo la amaba Trent, y lo sigo haciendo aunque casi no lo demostraba en realidad la amaba…

-Yo creo que ella lo sabe… -Dijo el oji-verde sonriendo mientras daba golpecitos en el hombro del punk.

-Ella odiaba mi cresta… Si por ella fuera cambiaria todo de mi, y lo are, a partir de ahora ya no mas peleas con navajas en callejones con pandilleros, no mas robos, no mas cresta, no mas Duncan el rudo… Me siento tan mal, siento que han aplastado mi corazón, quiero matarme Trent, la vida es tan injusta_** No se que hacer**_ _**¡Porque nunca estaré con ella! **_Nunca le pude decir lo que en realidad sentía y lo que creía, Trent tu tenias mucha razón _**Ella era hermosa…**_

_**-Si, muy hermosa –**_ Afirmaba Trent

_**-Tan hermosa, es muy cierto… -**_Dijo el punk mientras sonreía – _**Debió haber un ángel con su sonrisa en la cara…**_ Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué yo era su novio? Ella se merecía algo mejor, pretendientes le sobraban pero ella los ignoraba…

-_**Quizá ella pensó que debería estar con tigo, **_porque tal vez te amaba y ella tal vez sabia lo que en realidad sentías por ella….

-La amaba de verdad… -las palabras de Duncan fueron interrumpidas, mucha gente salía de la casa, rodeando un pequeño ataúd de color blanco los dos chicos se pararon, se abrazaron y caminaron juntos tras la bella dama que ahora dormía para siempre…

"_**Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad, nunca estaré con tigo"**_

_**Fin…**_

_**Hola! Perdon por la demora^^¿Como quedo? En este si me esforcé, espero que si les guste, bueno esta canción es hermosa:) ojala y que sea de su agrado, y quiero saber su opinión y que mejor si me dejan un Review:3 Bueno los quiero chao!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Seguramente nadie sentía lo que él, era una mescolanza de emociones, odio, rencor, impotencia, no podía hacer nada ya todo estaba hecho…

Una señora de bellísimos ojos azules lloraba desconsoladamente en la sala de estar todo a su alrededor estaba destruido al igual que ella, cosas rotas, tiradas, las cortinas rasgadas, los muebles acuchillados, su vida revuelta, su cabeza iba a estallar en solo pensar en todas las preguntas que tenia, de seguro ninguna seria contestada coherentemente, nunca se imagino que esto le pasaría a ella, su corazón estaba vacío, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Lleno de furia el joven oji-azul grito lo mas que le dio su garganta, quería ir por el causante del dolor de su madre agarrarlo del cuello y tenerlo ahí hasta que ya no pudiese respirar, solo entonces estaría contento, el tan solo hecho de verla le producía dolor, quiso demostrarle que podía contar con él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, ella lo miro con el mismo odio que miro a su padre.

-¡No me toques! –El muchacho se exalto y en su cara se dibujaba la duda –Tu eres igual a él…

La miro y solo se limito a mover la cabeza en forma de negación, no entendía nada, solamente quería consolar a su madre, decirle que era inhumano dejarla ahí llorando, sin amor, sin tranquilidad, decirle que lo peor que un hombre puede hacer es engañar a una mujer…

Fue cuando repaso en su mente todo y lo comprendió, salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, no sabía que iba a decirle, solo sabía que necesitaba verla, quizá abrasarla, decirle lo mucho que lamentaba haberle hecho eso y no haber pedido perdón antes…

Seguro aun vivía en la casa de sus padres. Exhausto llego a la calle Wallstreed en donde se detuvo y ante él tenía la prestigiada mansión de los Jensen, no dudo ni dos veces y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, después de algunos segundos atendió la ama de llaves esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Que se le ofrece? –Pregunto amablemente.

-¿Quisiera saber si se encuentra la señorita Jensen? -Trago saliva, jamás la había llamado de ese modo, pero sabía que si no seguía ese protocolo no entraría a verla nunca…

-¡Oh, santo cielo! No puedes ser más guapo, creo que siempre fuiste como me lo imagine, pasa, Courtney me ha contado mucho de ti… -El muchacho se limito a sonreír pero en el fondo sabía que no era él al que Courtney se refería, 'quizá está saliendo con alguien más' pensó, pero decidió seguirle la corriente, después de todo aria cualquier cosa para poder pedirle una disculpa en estos momentos… -Sube, está en su cuarto la sorprenderás. –diciendo esto se fue.

El joven subió las escaleras de mármol "Si que la sorprenderé" respiro hondo, frente a el tenia millones de puertas, pero le llamo mucho la atención la ultima de todas, de todos modos si ella no se encontraba ahí inventaría una escusa para salir del problema en el que se había metido. Recorrió el inmenso pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima habitación, de ella salía música instrumental de Ludwing van Beethoven, tomo el picaporte y lo giro, ni siquiera se molesto en tocar, había acertado, era el cuarto de la princesa, sin ella…

Todo estaba muy ordenado, la música sonaba dejando en sus oídos la preciosa sonata de claro de luna, la habitación se encontraba impecable, en el escritorio había libros y algunos documentos, su cama estaba tendida a la perfección, por otro lado había un atril con partituras y un viejo violín, su vista recorrió todo el lugar pero hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención, en el buro se encontraba una foto, se aproximo a tomarla, la miro fijamente y sintió algo en el estomago. La puerta se abrió de golpe, era ella, estaba cargada de libros y no podía ver muy bien, los coloco en su cama y se giro para volver a cerrar la puerta., después de eso se tiro en su cama a lado de su enciclopedia.

-Hola –Menciono el joven de manera tranquila.

-Ah… hola – Saludo sin prestarle mucha atención, tomo un libro y se adentro en el, iba en la segunda página cuando giro en seco, sorprendida brinco de la cama y casi cae el suelo. -¡Duncan! –Parecía que sus nervios estaban alterados, lo miro fijamente, el estaba sorprendido de igual forma, la Courteny con la que había tratado antes no se parecía nada a la Courtney que tenía en frente. -¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Contéstame, di algo!

-¿Quién es él? –Dijo algo dudoso señalando al muchacho que se encontraba abrazándola en la fotografía.

- ¿Has venido a ignorarme? –Dijo desconcertada

-No, claro que no, solo te hice una pregunta…

-Y yo dos… –dijo indignada cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos, sus delicadas y frágiles manos.

-Realmente fueron tres, ves que si te estoy poniendo atención. –Sonrió triunfante, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres Duncan? –Camino hasta el toca discos y lo apago, quedando la sala en total silencio.

-Yo, la verdad no sé como empezar –Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, esta se la quito en un movimiento rápido, desvió la mirada y agacho la cabeza…

'_**Nadie sabe cómo es ser el hombre malo'**_

-¿Me tienes miedo? –Ante esta pregunta la castaña rio sarcásticamente.

-¿Sabes? Se ve que si tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar… -dejo de reír, y comenzó a acomodar el papeleo de su escritorio –Toma asiento –le indico, se sentaron cara a cara, el no podía dejar de mirarla, y no podía concebir que ella se encontrara en esas condiciones se veía tan demacrada, demasiado flaca, ojerosa, cansada, ni siquiera había brillo en su rostro, se veía vacía, su cabello estaba largo y completamente lacio, usaba una sudadera de cuello negra y unos jeans del mismo color, sonaba tonto para el pero la notaba pálida. -¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Estas… Diferente… -Alcanzó a decir

-Soy diferente –Sonrió

-No lo entiendo…

-¿A qué has venido?

- A pedirte una disculpa.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo? –Iba a continuar hablando pero él no la dejo.

-No espero que me perdones, solo quiero que me escuches. –No tenía preparado ningún discurso solo diría lo que sentía –hoy no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, me levante temprano y fui a una cafetería había quedado de verme con Gw,,, una amiga…

-Puedes decir su nombre no me hace menos infeliz que lo omitas…

-¡No Courtney es que no está bien! -dijo levantándose de la silla. –Es como restregarte en la cara que sigo viéndome con ella –las lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de aquella cansada mujer. – Llegue a la cafetería, ella no estaba ahí, creo que a pesar de las similitudes que tiene contigo no puede ser tan perfecta como tú. –Courtney lo miro, el abrió los ojos y siguió con su relato. –Como sea , decidí esperarla en una mesa y pude divisar a mi padre desde lejos, bajaba de su patrulla y se adentraba a la cafetería, seguido de una mujer que portaba el mismo uniforme, el primer pensamiento que se vino a mi mente en ese momento fue que ella era mi madre, pero recordé que les había tocado parejas distintas este año, entonces supuse que era Gina, una amiga muy cercana de mi madre, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a beber café, yo los veía desde lejos, veía como se divertían juntos, luego recibieron una llamada, supongo que del trabajo, al salir, se besaron, yo lo vi, todos en la cafetería lo vieron, mamá se entero, había estado sospechándolo desde hace tiempo no dijo nada porque creyó que no serian capaces, resulto que mi padre engaño a mi madre con su mejor amiga -Decirle eso a Courtney en la cara fue malo para él, sintió un nudo en el estomago, la miro, ella no estaba feliz ni triste, solo escuchaba atentamente, realmente no transmitía emoción alguna. –No sabes cuánto me dolió, mi madre estaba destrozada, mi padre no sintió ni siquiera lastima, hubo una última pelea en casa en donde todo se destruyo totalmente, no estoy mal porque su relación se haya terminado la verdad nunca me agrado mi padre pero estoy, no sé cómo explicar esta impotencia que tengo al no poder hacer nada con el tipo que lastimo a la mujer que más amo en este universo, no hay nadie como mi madre, ella me dio la vida, ella me entendía cuando nadie más lo hacía y ahora me odia, hasta yo mismo me odio… Quiero matar a mi padre por algo que yo también hice… Por eso vine a hablar contigo y a hacer lo que mi padre no se va a atrever a hacer jamás, quiero que me disculpes.

-La verdad que no sé qué decir… Me siento muy mal por tu madre, a mi parecer nadie se merece que le hagan eso, es como que en todo lo que creías de repente se desvanece, está ahí pero no contigo. También me siento muy mal por ti ya que tu madre te odia, aunque sinceramente solo creo que está muy dolida por lo que acaba de pasar, seguro con el paso del tiempo te perdonara, eres su hijo y según sé el amor de la madre hacia sus hijos es el amor más grande que tú puedas imaginar…

-¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Si realmente el amor es subjetivo no puedo creer como toda la gente se lo toma muy enserio. Cuando tú me engañaste con Gwen, me quede sin nada ni siquiera con mi dignidad, cuando regrese a casa no tenía amigos, no tenía el apoyo de mis padres, en la escuela mis maestros pensaban que era igual que tu, me tachaban de ratera, tramposa, mentirosa, los chicos se burlaban de mi, te imaginaba seguido dándote la gran vida mientras yo me pudría día con día, intente suicidarme, no por ti, por los problemas que me habías causado, pero entendí que no valía la pena, era mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, me dedique solamente a estudiar y a amar mi soledad a respetar mi silencio, a sentirme bien cuando sabia que nada estaba bien.

'_**Ser el hombre triste'**_

Su relato los puso del mismo modo a los dos la tristeza los invadía.

-Cierto día conocí a un chico se llama Ben, es justamente el hombre de la fotografía, el comenzó a hablarme teníamos tantas cosas en común, compartíamos el mismo sueño, las mismas esperanzas, el primer día que me hablo, me di cuenta de la verdad, la gente no te sigue por lo que eres sino por las personas con las que te juntas, el teléfono sonó millones de veces eran mis "amigas" que me habían visto con él, asían preguntas como ¿Te gusta? ¿Son novios? ¿De verdad? Como si no pudiera tener una conversación con alguien, me hablaban por el no por mí, me pude dar cuenta de cuanta falsedad hay en el mundo.

-¿Estas saliendo con Ben?

-No, solamente somos muy buenos amigos…

-Siento mucho que la gente se haya alejado de ti, que te hayan rechazado, por mi culpa…

-Y yo siento mucho que tuvo que venir un fracasado con ropa bonita a hablarme solo para recuperar todo lo que por tu culpa había perdido. ¿Y sabes qué? en ese momento me sentí feliz por ti porque quizá conmigo tus fantásticos amigos pensaban que eras igual a mí, quizá yo te quite lo mismo que tú me quitaste y no me di cuenta y la única manera que tenias de recuperarlo era saliendo con alguien de tu tipo…

-No puedo creer que creas que lo hice por eso.

-¡Entonces, ¿Por qué?! ¡Me hiciste sentir como basura cuando más te amaba!

-¡Eras demasiado perfecta para mí!

'_**Detrás de unos ojos azules'**_

-Creí que te estaba salvando de todo lo que yo era, era un desastre, una pérdida de tiempo, quería que buscaras a alguien mejor.

-Y yéndote con Gwen era la forma más saludable.

-No podía terminar contigo, ver esos ojos y decir que se había terminado, no era saludable para mí.

-Pues entonces fuiste un egoísta.

-¿Y crees que a mí no me afecto? Las chicas me llamaban para decirme que me pudriera en el infierno, que no servía para nada, que era una persona con poca materia gris y mi hermano no dejaba de decirme que era un idiota y yo no dejaba de decirme a mí mismo que el tenia razón, en algunas idas al reformatorio me iba de mal en peor y los criminales más astutos me ponían una golpiza de esas que nunca se van a olvidar, me decían cosas que tus oídos puros no pueden escuchar, mi familia me odia ¡Hasta mi madre lo hace! no fuiste la única afectada.

-Pero tú siempre fuiste una persona marginada. ¡Convertirme en alguien como tu fue lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida!

'_**Y nadie sabe como es ser odiado' **_

El joven no podía parar de reír, sus sarcásticas carcajadas retumbaban en la habitación la castaña solo se limito a bajar la cabeza.

-Siempre vas a ser de este modo ¿verdad? –Seguía mirando el escritorio pareció que una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla pero se deslizó demasiado rápido como para que el pelinegro se diera cuenta.

-No princesa tú eres la que nunca vas a cambiar. ¿Qué crees que a mí no me duele ser una persona marginada? –En sus manos Duncan tenia las frías mejillas de Courtney la apretó fuertemente obligándola a que lo mirara, ella coloco sus delicadas manos sobre las de él, tenía miedo de que fuera a dañarla, pero ¿De qué manera? Ya la había dañado tanto de todas las maneras posibles, ningún acto que el realizara iba a encubrir el dolor de su corazón, la violencia física de por medio no le importaba…

-¿De verdad me odias tanto? –Pregunto mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos ónix. Ella quiso apartarse pero él la detuvo –¡Dímelo! Quiero escucharlo…

-Si… ¡Si te odio! ¡Te odio como no tienes idea! –La soltó ella se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y comenzó a llorar, el se dejo caer en la silla sin más ni menos que mirar hacia el vacio.

"_**Estarse disolviendo diciendo solo mentiras"**_

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte que no es cierto? ¿Porque realmente no es verdad? ¿Qué caso tendría decirte que verdaderamente no tengo ni una milimétrica pisca de odio hacia ti? No cambiaría nada, después de que te disculpe y acabemos con todo esto te irás y seguirás con tu Gwenial e interesante vida…

-¿Interesante? ¿Gwenial? Claro ¿Qué caso tendría decirte que desde que no estoy contigo mi vida no es interesante? no me lo creerías si yo te lo dijera después de todo eres orgullosa y preferirías mil veces casarte con un vago que volver con migo ¡Tendría que llorar sangre para que eso sucediera!

-¡Mírame! Mi orgullo se fue junto con mi dignidad ¡Tú me la robaste! Eres el mejor criminal que he conocido en mi vida… -Las últimas palabras dejaron atónito al punk

-Courteny ¿Qué diablos nos paso? –La joven se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos el punk solo contemplaba cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que ella sin más ni menos se dejo caer en su cama

-Repaso en mi mente cada instante pero no se qué detalle me falta de pronto todo acabo-fijo su vista en el –Quizá se de algo que nos pueda servir para entender todo este crucigrama –la cara de duda de Duncan era notoria, ella dio un brinco y corrió hasta la repisa en donde había películas en su mayoría documentales de cosas que seguramente a Duncan no le interesaban, tomo tres cd's –Tengo en mis manos las tres películas de terror mas horribles y hermosas que he vivido en mi vida, quizá podríamos verlas y comprender un poco más, bueno, si te interesa, claro está, si no, puedes salir por esa puerta, yo te perdono…

-Se que parece que no me importa ni un pepino _**pero mis sueños no están vacios como mi conciencia parece estarlo **_–sonrió –Sabes que tardaremos mucho tiempo en ver todo esto ¿cierto? –Courtney solo asintió -¿Y no hay problemas con tus padr…

-Duncan _**llevo horas solamente sola **_aquí y en todas partes –Soltó un suspiro.

Pusieron el dvd y se sentaron en la alfombra recargándose en la cama, tardo unos minutos en comenzar y un escalofrío los invadió.

-Tranquila es solo tv

-Pero es real…

~Transmitimos en vivo para ustedes desde el campamento Wawanakua en alguna parte de Muskoka Ontario, soy su anfitrión Chris Mclean, llevándoles la primera temporada del reallity show más caliente del momento, ahora mismo.~

~ Hola ustedes deben de ser los demás concursantes es un gusto conocerlos. –Hola como te va, soy Owen. –Un placer conocerte OwWoow~

Quería aguantarse pero no pudo comenzó a reír.

-Entonces fue amor a primera vista, debí suponerlo. –Bufo el azabache

-No empieces Duncan, hasta tú lo viste con ojos de amor. Y si te refieres a lo que paso con Justin en la segunda temporada quería que vieras que no solamente tú tenías otras opciones –la morena frunció el ceño, los dos continuaron observando su pasado en silencio.

"_**Mi amor es venganza que nunca es libre"**_

Ya eran pasadas de las doce y les faltaba demasiado por ver, ninguno se veía con la intención de dejar esto de lado, querían continuar, querían saberlo, necesitaban saberlo.

~La última vez en isla del drama se les dieron tres desafíos a los equipos que probaban su confianza en sus compañeros, el reto de escalar rocas rebelo más que el resentimiento de Heather contra Gwen. Y Trent probo la parte mala del pez globo por cortesía de Lindsay, Dj le confió a Geoff su conejito, gran error por cierto, y otros campistas fueron revolcados en el piso. Y Duncan impresiono a Courtney mostrándole su lado suave…~

-Sí que te impresione – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Bueno es algo que no se podía ver todos los días –Regresó la sonrisa a su acompañante.

~Éramos veinticinco esa noche en la selva, solo cinco logramos salir~

-Volver a oírlo hablar sobre sus aventuras inexistentes fastidia mas cuando ya no tienes recompensa por escucharlo –Diciendo esto la morena se dejo caer en el hombro del criminal.

-Court, princesa, no duermas, este es mi capitulo favorito –La princesa levanto los ojos, le pesaba ver la televisión y no era solamente porque ya eran altas horas de la noche.

~La princesa tiene un lado obscuro~

-Duncan, ya es muy tarde hay que dormir, podemos seguir mañana –Duncan tomo a Courtney de las mejillas.

-Pero me encanta lo que sigue, a veces me gustaría repetirlo de nuevo

-Pero no es posible –Dijo tratando de soltarse

-Nada es imposible –Susurrando lo ultimo la acerco lo suficiente y paso lo inevitable, pero no duro mucho.

_-__**Nadie sabe cómo es sentir estos sentimientos como yo lo hago y ¡Te culpo! –**_Los ojos de aquella dama se tornaron rojos, las lágrimas escurrieron una tras otra. –Lo siento tanto Duncan, perdón si trate de cambiarte, perdón si necesitabas algo que no podía darte, sé que cometí muchos errores también, pero no era para que fueras a intercambiar babas con ella cuando aun parecías enamorado de mi _**Nadie regresa la mordida tan fuerte en su coraje. **_Más que ¡tú!__Pero nunca cambiaras aun estas con ella y vienes a besuquearte conmigo. ¡Estás loco!

-¡Cálmate! Si me atreví a unir nuestros labios una vez mas fue porque nunca deje de tener sentimientos hacia ti. Me duele, me duele que no me creas –Estaba enojado mas no se le veía triste, en cambio ella estaba devastada…

-¡Lárgate! No quiero ser parte di ti, de tus mentiras, de tus juegos. ¡NO! ¡Ya no! ¡Vete! – corrió a abrir la puerta.

"_**Nada de la angustia de mi dolor puede ser vista"**_

No quería respirar el mismo aire que ese monstruo nunca más. Duncan frunció el ceño y comenzó a desordenar la habitación, tiro libros, rompió fotos, desordeno el escritorio y finalmente la estampo a ella contra la pared. La impotencia de nuevo lo invadió, la miro a los ojos, ella lo miro a él, aquellos ojos con los que ambos se miraron el primer día en ese campamento, aquellas peleas insignificantes, esos tiernos besos, todo había desaparecido, el brillo ya se había ido. Lo último que el joven hiso fue entrecerrar sus ojos para luego soltarla e irse azotando la puerta, la princesa aun en llanto dio pasos lentos hasta llegar a su cama y tomar una almohada necesitaba ocultar su dolor pero le estaba resultando imposible.

Duncan salió de ese asqueroso lugar de porquería al que ella llamaba hogar, no era más que una mansión llena de tristeza, corrió hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida en donde seis vagos pasados de copas lo estaban esperando. Siempre fue así 'cubre tu dolor con más dolor' pensó, pero sabía que iniciaría una guerra la cual no podría ganar, no hoy, no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para lograrlo. No le importo, se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a pelear, efectivamente como lo había pronosticado, le llevaban mucha ventaja y es que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que seis le ganan a uno.

"_**Nadie sabe cómo es ser maltratado, ser vencido"**_

Los dos se morían del sufrimiento pero…

"_**Nadie sabe como decir que lo sienten y no les preocupa"**_

_**-No estoy diciendo mentiras.**_ –Se limito a decir mientras bebía más de su cerveza. Ya había dejado de pelear, decidieron invitarle un trago. –Lo peor que les puede suceder es aparecer en los medios de comunicación. Arruinan tu vida por completo.

Con la almohada en la cara para evitar armar escándalos, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y le coloco el cerrojo, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo y ahogo su cabeza.

~Oh Duncan, bueno, esto es muy raro y aterrador pero me encanta ¡Nunca te olvidare!~

No pudo evitar gritar desesperada, tomo el cojín y lo aventó hacia el televisor provocando que este se apagara.

Su llanto se hiso más fuerte, pero estaba sola, tan sola como nunca lo había estado antes, hundida en un agujero inmenso de preguntas sin respuesta, de sentimientos erróneos, de ira y desamor, de desilusión e ironía.

"_**Nadie sabe cómo es ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste"**_

-Y nunca te voy a olvidar –Pronuncio la morena tomando aire.

"_**Detrás de unos ojos azules" **_


End file.
